Knight (Final Fantasy V)
The Knight is a job in Final Fantasy V, obtained after the Wind Crystal shatters. It is the first Heavy Armor job in the game, and holds the distinction of having the highest Strength stat of all heavy armor jobs in the game, until the Advance port where Gladiator is slightly stronger. The Knight is also the second highest in Stamina, being beaten out by the Berserker, and is one of three jobs capable of using the powerful Knight Swords in the game, the other two being the Freelancer and the Gladiator. Mastering the Knight job on all characters in the iOS version earns the player the achievement "Master of Attack & Defense". Appearance As knights, the entire party is clad in armor. The men wear red armor, the women wear blue, and Krile wears pink. Battle Knights are heavily based on dealing damage with physical attacks while also protecting party members who are low on HP. *Guard + Cover + Counter: This setup gives the Knight the ability to reduce all physical damage to 0 while protecting any party member who may be low on HP at the time, and having a 50% chance to counter any physical attack done to them with their own attack. This setup is useful especially when reviving KO'd party members with Phoenix Down, Raise, or Revive. *Two-handed/Dual-Wield/Rapid Fire - Common physical attack setups. Out of the three, Dual-Wield may prove to be more useful due to the capabilities of having two separate weapons, thus allowing the Knight to equip one weapon for pure offense, and another for defensive capabilities, such as the Defender. Rapid Fire can be used to attack with one weapon multiple times while keeping a Shield, though its random nature can get the party into trouble with various enemies. *Undead - Provides defensive capabilities to the Knight at the cost of having a harder time healing. Allows the Knight to prevent HP draining moves and Instant Death moves will fully heal their HP. Undead will not stop Sap or Poison from damaging them however. *Berserk - Allows the Knight to attack with 50% more Attack Power without having to sacrifice defense, but cannot be used for anything else. Abilities *'Job Command' - Guard *'Innate Abilities' - Cover *'Equipment' - Knives, Knight Swords, Swords, Shield, Heavy Helmets, Clothes, Heavy Armor, Gauntlets The Knight's main ability, Guard, means that until their next turn, they will take no damage whatsoever from physical attacks. Their innate ability, Cover, will automatically make the Knight take all physical damage for all HP Critical allies. Both abilities can be combined, as while using Guard, the Knight takes no damage even when covering for allies. Of note, Cover will never activate if the character that would be Covered is inflicted with either Petrify, Zombie, Instant Death, Sleep, Paralyze, Confuse, Berserk or Stop, or is off-screen. Guard will not stop statuses that would be inflicted from physical attacks, and will still take damage from Sap even while guarding. A useful combination in tangent with Guard is Counter, as counterattacks are still activated during Guard. The Knight is one of the few classes that is capable of equipping the Mythril Gloves, Genji Gloves, Gauntlets, and Titan's Gloves. The Knight job is also one of two specialized jobs (not counting the Freelancer) that is capable of using the powerful Knight Swords category of weapons. The Two-Handed ability allows any character to wield one weapon with both hands, and raises that character's Strength to a base value of 37 which is applied before any other stat bonuses. The Equip Swords ability gives characters the Knight's base Strength unless otherwise already at a higher value. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Knight's base Strength, Agility and Stamina unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. The stat modifiers for Knights are: *Strength: +23 *Agility: +1 *Stamina: +20 *Magic: -14 Level-Up Abilities } |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Gallery Category:Final Fantasy V Jobs es:Caballero (Final Fantasy V)